


Drabble: Happy To See Me?

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Destiny 2 Drabbles [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Exo Anatomy (Destiny), Exo headcanons (Destiny), Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Reader has a dick, Reader is a titan and Exo, Reader is gender neutral, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the NSFW sentence prompt of: "Someone's happy to see me."
Relationships: Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), Shaxx (Destiny)/Reader
Series: Destiny 2 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599409
Kudos: 86





	Drabble: Happy To See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of what I do check me out on my tumblr @sinningplumpprincess

There’s a certain air about Lord Shaxx that others would say to be intimidating and others would say to be friendly. Shaxx was a person that guardians couldn’t agree on on one singular thing, but all knew very well that he was very friendly in a loud, loud manner.

This also meant when things made him happy, he’d blare it out of his throat like a megaphone. Everyone was used to his antics on the battlefield, praising, shouting, laughing, or getting excited even out of the battlefield when people signed up for the crucible.

Yet, as of recently, he’s taken to loudly talking about one person in particular.

His favorite exo, that is.

Ah, yes, when guardians brought up their own partners he’d go shouting in glorious triumph about his very own, stunning partner. All the while boasting about your recent trials and all the things you do. Loud enough for everyone in the Tower to hear the echo of your name and something along the lines of, “-And they took down the cabal with their very own hands! A glorious day to see them covered in the blood of their own enemies. Ah! Reminds me of-” And only to trail off into another story about you.

Needless to say, it was both flattering, and absolutely mortifying.

It’s not everyday you had a seven foot something titan with horns boasting about you.

An embarrassing habit that he had, that of course, led to the bedroom.

That’s where you are now, sitting on his lap on the edge of the bed, your own armor removed with most of his removed. You’d just made it home after two weeks away on a quest from Zavala to checkout IO for irregular activity.

You’re grinding against his thigh with soft sighs and grunts, your forehead rests to his broad shoulder, letting his gloved hands squeeze at your ass as his voice rumbles in his chest, thick with amusement. “ **Someone is happy to see me!** Did you perhaps miss the praise?”

He knows it embarrasses you, but he just can’t help it when your cheeks flush and you give him a look from nearby at a merchant’s shop with your eyes widened and your mouth set straight. You look too cute like that.

Well, not as cute as you do now, nuzzling into his shoulder and breathing heavily through your voice box without necessity for air. Shaxx can feel you grind down into his thick, solid thigh, the feeling of your cock attachment sliding easily across his own armor almost a drugging feeling.

When you don’t reply, he groans and lifts you up by your hips and sets you on the bed. The huff you let out makes him grin behind his helmet, watching as your hips roll into nothing. Blue lights flicker across your forehead as if you’re trying to process what he wants, eyes finally opening to glance at his helmet and narrowing your eyes.

He wants an answer.

“Shaxx-” You start, groaning low in your throat as you hook a strong leg around his waist, trying to jerk him towards you. But, much like the infamous titan he is: He doesn’t fucking budge. “Goddamn it- yes! Yes! I missed your praise and your dumb face when y-you- ah-”

You’re cut off when he settles on his knees between your outstretched thighs. A warm, gloved hand wrapping around your cock attachment and beginning to stroke you earnestly now. You’re too wound up from grinding on his thigh, already leaking bright blue fluids as you scrabble for the bed.

Ever so cruel and knowing your weakness is his voice, he lets out a chuckle, “My dumb face? Ah, how kind your words always are, beloved…”

An expert twist of his wrist makes you claw at the sheets, hips twitching upwards to show you’re close. The light beeps in your head signalling your approach of climax and your head throwing backwards-

His hand clasps at the base of your attachment, hard enough to cut off orgasm and making your eyes fly open with a loud whine as Shaxx laughs at you. “Oh, did you wish to cum without permission? And after insulting me? My, my, little one, you really have been gone too long, haven’t you?”

You can HEAR him grinning, your optics trying to blink back to a regular color as your body near overheats. You huff, tossing your head to the side and trying to hump up into his hand to no avail.

Another chuckle and a firm stroke of your cock gets your attention again, especially as he purrs out, “Try begging this time.”


End file.
